Moduł:Message box
This is a meta-module for producing message box templates -- Load necessary modules. require('Module:No globals') local getArgs local categoryHandler = require('Module:Category handler')._main local yesno = require('Module:Yesno') -- Get a language object for formatDate and ucfirst. local lang = mw.language.getContentLanguage() -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Helper functions -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local function getTitleObject(...) -- Get the title object, passing the function through pcall -- in case we are over the expensive function count limit. local success, title = pcall(mw.title.new, ...) if success then return title end end local function union(t1, t2) -- Returns the union of two arrays. local vals = {} for i, v in ipairs(t1) do valsv = true end for i, v in ipairs(t2) do valsv = true end local ret = {} for k in pairs(vals) do table.insert(ret, k) end table.sort(ret) return ret end local function getArgNums(args, prefix) local nums = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do local num = mw.ustring.match(tostring(k), '^' .. prefix .. '(1-9%d*)$') if num then table.insert(nums, tonumber(num)) end end table.sort(nums) return nums end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Box class definition -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local MessageBox = {} MessageBox.__index = MessageBox function MessageBox.new(boxType, args, cfg) args = args or {} local obj = {} -- Set the title object and the namespace. obj.title = getTitleObject(args.page) or mw.title.getCurrentTitle() -- Set the config for our box type. obj.cfg = cfgboxType if not obj.cfg then local ns = obj.title.namespace -- boxType is "mbox" or invalid input if ns 0 then obj.cfg = cfg.ambox -- main namespace elseif ns 6 then obj.cfg = cfg.imbox -- file namespace elseif ns 14 then obj.cfg = cfg.cmbox -- category namespace else local nsTable = mw.site.namespacesns if nsTable and nsTable.isTalk then obj.cfg = cfg.tmbox -- any talk namespace else obj.cfg = cfg.ombox -- other namespaces or invalid input end end end -- Set the arguments, and remove all blank arguments except for the ones -- listed in cfg.allowBlankParams. do local newArgs = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do if v ~= '' then newArgsk = v end end for i, param in ipairs(obj.cfg.allowBlankParams or {}) do newArgsparam = argsparam end obj.args = newArgs end -- Define internal data structure. obj.categories = {} obj.classes = {} return setmetatable(obj, MessageBox) end function MessageBox:addCat(ns, cat, sort) if not cat then return nil end if sort then cat = string.format('['..'%s]', cat, sort) else cat = string.format('['..'Category:%s]', cat) end self.categoriesns = self.categoriesns or {} table.insert(self.categoriesns, cat) end function MessageBox:addClass(class) if not class then return nil end table.insert(self.classes, class) end function MessageBox:setParameters() local args = self.args local cfg = self.cfg -- Get type data. self.type = args.type local typeData = cfg.typesself.type self.invalidTypeError = cfg.showInvalidTypeError and self.type and not typeData typeData = typeData or cfg.typescfg.default self.typeClass = typeData.class self.typeImage = typeData.image -- Find if the box has been wrongly substituted. self.isSubstituted = cfg.substCheck and args.subst 'SUBST' -- Find whether we are using a small message box. self.isSmall = cfg.allowSmall and ( cfg.smallParam and args.small cfg.smallParam or not cfg.smallParam and yesno(args.small) ) -- Add attributes, classes and styles. self.id = args.id self:addClass( cfg.usePlainlinksParam and yesno(args.plainlinks or true) and 'plainlinks' ) for _, class in ipairs(cfg.classes or {}) do self:addClass(class) end if self.isSmall then self:addClass(cfg.smallClass or 'mbox-small') end self:addClass(self.typeClass) self:addClass(args.class) self.style = args.style self.attrs = args.attrs -- Set text style. self.textstyle = args.textstyle -- Find if we are on the template page or not. This functionality is only -- used if useCollapsibleTextFields is set, or if both cfg.templateCategory -- and cfg.templateCategoryRequireName are set. self.useCollapsibleTextFields = cfg.useCollapsibleTextFields if self.useCollapsibleTextFields or cfg.templateCategory and cfg.templateCategoryRequireName then self.name = args.name if self.name then local templateName = mw.ustring.match( self.name, '^tTeEmMpPlLaAtTeE%s_*:%s_*(.*)$' ) or self.name templateName = 'Template:' .. templateName self.templateTitle = getTitleObject(templateName) end self.isTemplatePage = self.templateTitle and mw.title.equals(self.title, self.templateTitle) end -- Process data for collapsible text fields. At the moment these are only -- used in template:ambox. if self.useCollapsibleTextFields then -- Get the self.issue value. if self.isSmall and args.smalltext then self.issue = args.smalltext else local sect if args.sect '' then sect = 'This ' .. (cfg.sectionDefault or 'page') elseif type(args.sect) 'string' then sect = 'This ' .. args.sect end local issue = args.issue issue = type(issue) 'string' and issue ~= '' and issue or nil local text = args.text text = type(text) 'string' and text or nil local issues = {} table.insert(issues, sect) table.insert(issues, issue) table.insert(issues, text) self.issue = table.concat(issues, ' ') end -- Get the self.talk value. local talk = args.talk -- Show talk links on the template page or template subpages if the talk -- parameter is blank. if talk '' and self.templateTitle and ( mw.title.equals(self.templateTitle, self.title) or self.title:isSubpageOf(self.templateTitle) ) then talk = '#' elseif talk '' then talk = nil end if talk then -- If the talk value is a talk page, make a link to that page. Else -- assume that it's a section heading, and make a link to the talk -- page of the current page with that section heading. local talkTitle = getTitleObject(talk) local talkArgIsTalkPage = true if not talkTitle or not talkTitle.isTalkPage then talkArgIsTalkPage = false talkTitle = getTitleObject( self.title.text, mw.site.namespacesself.title.namespace.talk.id ) end if talkTitle and talkTitle.exists then local talkText = 'Relevant discussion may be found on' if talkArgIsTalkPage then talkText = string.format( '%s ['..'%s].', talkText, talk, talkTitle.prefixedText ) else talkText = string.format( '%s the ['..'talk page].', talkText, talkTitle.prefixedText, talk ) end self.talk = talkText end end -- Get other values. self.fix = args.fix ~= '' and args.fix or nil local date if args.date and args.date ~= '' then date = args.date elseif args.date '' and self.isTemplatePage then date = lang:formatDate('F Y') end if date then self.date = string.format(" (%s)", date) end self.info = args.info end -- Set the non-collapsible text field. At the moment this is used by all box -- types other than ambox, and also by ambox when small=yes. if self.isSmall then self.text = args.smalltext or args.text else self.text = args.text end -- Set the below row. self.below = cfg.below and args.below -- General image settings. self.imageCellDiv = not self.isSmall and cfg.imageCellDiv self.imageEmptyCell = cfg.imageEmptyCell if cfg.imageEmptyCellStyle then self.imageEmptyCellStyle = 'border:none;padding:0px;width:1px' end -- Left image settings. local imageLeft = self.isSmall and args.smallimage or args.image if cfg.imageCheckBlank and imageLeft ~= 'blank' and imageLeft ~= 'none' or not cfg.imageCheckBlank and imageLeft ~= 'none' then self.imageLeft = imageLeft if not imageLeft then local imageSize = self.isSmall and (cfg.imageSmallSize or '30x30px') or '40x40px' self.imageLeft = string.format('['..'%s|link=|alt=]', self.typeImage or 'Imbox notice.png', imageSize) end end -- Right image settings. local imageRight = self.isSmall and args.smallimageright or args.imageright if not (cfg.imageRightNone and imageRight 'none') then self.imageRight = imageRight end end function MessageBox:setMainspaceCategories() local args = self.args local cfg = self.cfg if not cfg.allowMainspaceCategories then return nil end local nums = {} for _, prefix in ipairs{'cat', 'category', 'all'} do args.. '1' = argsprefix nums = union(nums, getArgNums(args, prefix)) end -- The following is roughly equivalent to the old Template:Ambox/category. local date = args.date date = type(date) 'string' and date local preposition = 'from' for _, num in ipairs(nums) do local mainCat = args.. tostring(num) or args.. tostring(num) local allCat = args.. tostring(num) mainCat = type(mainCat) 'string' and mainCat allCat = type(allCat) 'string' and allCat if mainCat and date and date ~= '' then local catTitle = string.format('%s %s %s', mainCat, preposition, date) self:addCat(0, catTitle) catTitle = getTitleObject('Category:' .. catTitle) if not catTitle or not catTitle.exists then self:addCat(0, 'Articles with invalid date parameter in template') end elseif mainCat and (not date or date '') then self:addCat(0, mainCat) end if allCat then self:addCat(0, allCat) end end end function MessageBox:setTemplateCategories() local args = self.args local cfg = self.cfg -- Add template categories. if cfg.templateCategory then if cfg.templateCategoryRequireName then if self.isTemplatePage then self:addCat(10, cfg.templateCategory) end elseif not self.title.isSubpage then self:addCat(10, cfg.templateCategory) end end -- Add template error categories. if cfg.templateErrorCategory then local templateErrorCategory = cfg.templateErrorCategory local templateCat, templateSort if not self.name and not self.title.isSubpage then templateCat = templateErrorCategory elseif self.isTemplatePage then local paramsToCheck = cfg.templateErrorParamsToCheck or {} local count = 0 for i, param in ipairs(paramsToCheck) do if not argsparam then count = count + 1 end end if count > 0 then templateCat = templateErrorCategory templateSort = tostring(count) end if self.categoryNums and #self.categoryNums > 0 then templateCat = templateErrorCategory templateSort = 'C' end end self:addCat(10, templateCat, templateSort) end end function MessageBox:setAllNamespaceCategories() -- Set categories for all namespaces. if self.invalidTypeError then local allSort = (self.title.namespace 0 and 'Main:' or '') .. self.title.prefixedText self:addCat('all', 'Wikipedia message box parameter needs fixing', allSort) end if self.isSubstituted then self:addCat('all', 'Pages with incorrectly substituted templates') end end function MessageBox:setCategories() if self.title.namespace 0 then self:setMainspaceCategories() elseif self.title.namespace 10 then self:setTemplateCategories() end self:setAllNamespaceCategories() end function MessageBox:renderCategories() -- Convert category tables to strings and pass them through -- Module:Category handler. return categoryHandler{ main = table.concat(self.categories0 or {}), template = table.concat(self.categories10 or {}), all = table.concat(self.categories.all or {}), nocat = self.args.nocat, page = self.args.page } end function MessageBox:export() local root = mw.html.create() -- Add the subst check error. if self.isSubstituted and self.name then root:tag('b') :addClass('error') :wikitext(string.format( 'Template %s['..'%s]%s has been incorrectly substituted.', mw.text.nowiki('{'..'{'), self.name, self.name, mw.text.nowiki('}}') )) end -- Create the box table. local boxTable = root:tag('table') boxTable:attr('id', self.id or nil) for i, class in ipairs(self.classes or {}) do boxTable:addClass(class or nil) end boxTable :cssText(self.style or nil) :attr('role', 'presentation') if self.attrs then boxTable:attr(self.attrs) end -- Add the left-hand image. local row = boxTable:tag('tr') if self.imageLeft then local imageLeftCell = row:tag('td'):addClass('mbox-image') if self.imageCellDiv then -- If we are using a div, redefine imageLeftCell so that the image -- is inside it. Divs use style="width: 52px;", which limits the -- image width to 52px. If any images in a div are wider than that, -- they may overlap with the text or cause other display problems. imageLeftCell = imageLeftCell:tag('div'):css('width', '52px') end imageLeftCell:wikitext(self.imageLeft or nil) elseif self.imageEmptyCell then -- Some message boxes define an empty cell if no image is specified, and -- some don't. The old template code in templates where empty cells are -- specified gives the following hint: "No image. Cell with some width -- or padding necessary for text cell to have 100% width." row:tag('td') :addClass('mbox-empty-cell') :cssText(self.imageEmptyCellStyle or nil) end -- Add the text. local textCell = row:tag('td'):addClass('mbox-text') if self.useCollapsibleTextFields then -- The message box uses advanced text parameters that allow things to be -- collapsible. At the moment, only ambox uses this. textCell:cssText(self.textstyle or nil) local textCellSpan = textCell:tag('span') textCellSpan :addClass('mbox-text-span') :wikitext(self.issue or nil) if not self.isSmall then textCellSpan:tag('span') :addClass('hide-when-compact') :wikitext(self.talk and (' ' .. self.talk) or nil) :wikitext(self.fix and (' ' .. self.fix) or nil) end textCellSpan:wikitext(self.date and (' ' .. self.date) or nil) if not self.isSmall then textCellSpan :tag('span') :addClass('hide-when-compact') :wikitext(self.info and (' ' .. self.info) or nil) end else -- Default text formatting - anything goes. textCell :cssText(self.textstyle or nil) :wikitext(self.text or nil) end -- Add the right-hand image. if self.imageRight then local imageRightCell = row:tag('td'):addClass('mbox-imageright') if self.imageCellDiv then -- If we are using a div, redefine imageRightCell so that the image -- is inside it. imageRightCell = imageRightCell:tag('div'):css('width', '52px') end imageRightCell :wikitext(self.imageRight or nil) end -- Add the below row. if self.below then boxTable:tag('tr') :tag('td') :attr('colspan', self.imageRight and '3' or '2') :addClass('mbox-text') :cssText(self.textstyle or nil) :wikitext(self.below or nil) end -- Add error message for invalid type parameters. if self.invalidTypeError then root:tag('div') :css('text-align', 'center') :wikitext(string.format( 'This message box is using an invalid "type=%s" parameter and needs fixing.', self.type or '' )) end -- Add categories. root:wikitext(self:renderCategories() or nil) return tostring(root) end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Exports -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local p, mt = {}, {} function p._exportClasses() -- For testing. return { MessageBox = MessageBox } end function p.main(boxType, args, cfgTables) local box = MessageBox.new(boxType, args, cfgTables or mw.loadData('Module:Message box/configuration')) box:setParameters() box:setCategories() return box:export() end function mt.__index(t, k) return function (frame) if not getArgs then getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs end return t.main(k, getArgs(frame, {trim = false, removeBlanks = false})) end end return setmetatable(p, mt)